Unfinished Stories
by FictionFanWriter
Summary: Warning! This isn't actually a story. Just bits and pieces of stories that I have not been able to continue. Think of them like drafts. I hope you enjoy them, but they most probably won't be finished or continued. Reason because of this, is lack of inspiration. Pairings vary.
1. Message from Writer

**Hey Guys!**

**Here are some old stories I had written on my computer and saved. These are the unfinished ones, and probably wont ever be completed. But I thought I would upload them up for you guys, so you can see what ideas I had. If you do like one, and feel like I should continue, please message me and give me a few ideas on how I can continue. Because at this moment, I am struggling from writer's block. I have no inspiration at this point to write any stories, apart from little bits and pieces that pop into my head. So I hope you enjoy these little stories. **

**All the best. **

**Writer. **


	2. The Protector

**The Protector**

Summary –

The protector, a strong confident blue hedgehog who had the ability of speed, which he used to his advantage to defend his home planet Mobius and others in which he had visited before, such as Earth. He guarded his home with pride, feeling like it was his duty. Yet home wasn't just the one thing he protected. As he sat on a thick tree branch outside of a small little house, he gaped inside the small window, his eyes observing the one thing he treasured the most, more than his planet. A rose. A simple, delightful young girl whose heart was aching and in pain from all of the torture she had received. He watched her softly as she collapsed on her bed, sobbing with misery, causing his own heart to throb with agony. It wasn't something he wanted to do- no of course not! It was something he had to do, to protect her. After all, he was the protector.

'Letting Go'

4 Years after Summary

The light blinded me as I sat up from the branch I had slept on, the sun poking its way through the leaves and tangled up twigs. Although I was comfortable, for some strange reason, I had a feeling I should stay up and go for a run. This was one of my daily routines anyway. I jumped down from my sleeping tree and landed on the grass with a thud, before dusting myself off and starting my run. I first went slow, jogging around the park and across the hills, and then beating my feet faster against the ground-I shot off, leaving my famous blue streak behind me.

I didn't stop. Gosh no. This was my life, running through the wind, going wherever my legs would take me. It was an adventure, finding different places that have not yet been explored. I suppose it was exciting, kept me busy from time to time, especially since Eggman went into hiding. We didn't hear from him after the last attack on Mobius City where he decided to test out his new machine- the egg-a-tron. Though we literally smashed it up in one shot and that was almost 3 years ago. How time flies.

I continued my run, heading further out from my area where I lived, to a small luxury beach. It was nice, with the smooth waves crashing into the sandy rocks, and palm trees hanging over to create shade on the shore. Wasn't really my favourite place, I preferred a greenery structure, with flowers dotted in places and a nice over grown tree for me to rest my eyes. Now that was a place to find. Though I hadn't really found it yet.

Looking out at the sea, I suddenly felt something on my wrist begin to vibrate. My yellow communicator was buzzing violently on my arm, urging me to open it up to see my caller.

"Sonic! Good, your awake…come to the workshop quick! It's Knuckles" the yellow fox demanded, as he appeared on my little screen. "Best be quick Sonic, you sure don't wanna miss this" the screen switched off, and I shut it down, turning on my heel to race back the way I came. I charged down the river, scooting past fellow people who lived nearby, till finally arriving at a large workshop with the garage door wide open. I halt to a stop, checking my quills are in line before entering the work area where I see my good friends Tails and Knuckles, both seated on stools.

"Hey buddy, what's with the big rush?" I ask Tails, greeting them both with a nod. Tails offers me a seat, but I preferred to stand, as Knuckles suddenly begins his 'announcement'.

"I got some news, it's pretty big!" he starts, gesturing with his hands, he looks across at me, a red blush appearing on his smug face. "I've kept this a secret for quite some time, but now it's finally the next stage, I should really tell ya" he pauses, looking over at Tails, who smiles widely.

"Well go on…say it" I growl, getting impatient.

"Uh, right…ok. I, um…asked Rouge to marry me" after the words came out of his mouth, the whole room fell silent. Tails was unsure how to respond, as well as myself. I didn't even know he and Rouge were dating, and now they're getting married to each other? Unless she said no. "She said yes, and we want to get married as soon as we can" he finished.

"Are you…nuts?" I speak out, unable to hold back my tone. "You can't marry Rouge" I state harshly. By my reaction, Knuckles seems lost, confused and almost bewitched.

"What you mean I can't marry her! I love her!" Knuckles shouts back, angry with my response. "You can't tell me what to do"

"You don't even know what love is, Knuckles…your wasting your time" I argue back.

"Oh and you do?" his remark gives me shivers down my spine, causing me to rage back at him, while poor Tails tries to get between, in hope we would stop. "You haven't even had a proper girlfriend…you wouldn't even know the meaning of the word" Knuckles snaps, his frown indicating his victory over this pitiful war.

"You're wasting your time Knuckles. Marriage isn't the right move, especially now" I tell him. "I mean it, people are still out there plotting their revenge…if they find out Rouge is your weakness. They will use it against you!"

"We haven't heard from anyone in over 3 years, now is the perfect time. Besides I don't care what anyone else thinks" although he was right, I didn't want to admit it. "I'll take care of her, besides I don't want to wait around forever…I might lose her, or she'll lose interest in me. That's why I want to do this" this words were right, if he didn't make his move, she would soon lose interest in him, and that strong bond she has with him now, will soon be over. It's happened before, but not with Rouge.

"Fine, marry her…" I say. "Marry her, be happy…" I shrug my shoulders, giving up with this ridiculous argument. "When Eggman comes back-"

"He wont! This is the reason you wont commit to no one, your frightened that someone will take them away-but look, no one has returned. We are fine, we can start our lives now and be happy" Knuckles states angrily. "I mean look at Amy" her name hits me like a brick. "She was head over heels for you, till you let her down, and now…she has no interest in you at all. I don't want to do that to Rouge"


	3. Sonic the Father

Sonic the Father

Sonic's POV.

It came so quickly it was hard not to register, that a child about to be born was mine. I wasn't frightened at all, it was just the feeling of becoming a father was so overwhelming that I did not know how to contain my emotions. And the fact that I didn't know I was going to become a father until 3 months ago, I rarely had time to prepare. Suppose this was a new start for me? To settle down and raise a family. Give up this life of saving the world and throw away my title as hero. But why now? I have to give up everything for this one child about to be brought into my world. Quite frankly, I was nervous. Walking through those steel double doors with Tails by my side, clinging onto my shoulder as he escorted me to the hospital rooms. I passed many, all with a mother and a father cradling their baby. They looked so loved up and happy. My relationship was nothing like theirs. This unborn child was a mistake, a careless idiotic mistake, in which my partner decided to keep. Her statement was clear when she told me the news. 'I am not killing an innocent child just because we had a fling!' she was mature about the whole thing, she even took classes about how to care for the child-while I didn't attend at all. I carried a negative attitude around with me, it made her quite upset and angry knowing it was a hint that I didn't want this child. Not that I didn't want her.

We make our way down the clear bland hallway and into a ward, where I was greeted by a doctor dressed in green overalls with thick red blood on his gloves. He smiles for a moment, taking off his dirty gloves and placing them on the side.

"Hello Sonic, I'm Dr. Otto, you're here for…?" he stops, his smile becoming wider. "I know where she is, let me take you down" he looks down at Tails, and nods his head as a greeting before leading us down the many wards of women with curtains to shield them. "Here we are" he soon stops, causing myself and Tails to halt beside him. As I look across, I see her. And my heart jumps with excitement as I run to her side.

"Amy! Are you alright?" I ask her, grasping my hand into hers. She squeezes my hand tightly, small soft cries escaping her lips. "I'm here, I'm here" I assure her, brushing my fingers over her hand.

"It…hurts" she whimpers, allowing tears to fall from her face. As she weeps, the doctor takes more samples of her blood from a tube in her arm and I watch with fascination.

"When will the baby come out?" Tails wonders, peeking up at the doctor. The doctor straightens his position, holding the tube of blood and examining it.

"Contraptions have already kicked in, so not long now" he says, smiling. "By the looks of the ultra-scans you have had, it looks like a very healthy baby" he soon leaves with the sample of blood, leaving me, Amy and Tails in the ward alone.

"So Amy what are you having? A boy or a girl?" the fox asks, excited. "Imagine if it's a boy, Sonic will be able to play with him and even run with him…but if it's a girl…you can always teach her how to bake?" he continues, rattling on with his joy while Amy still wimps in pain, unable to respond to her friend at all. "What will the pain feel like…is it a shooting pain? Or a really strong pain that tenses all your muscles-"

"Tails!" I shout, causing him to stop. "She's already in a lot of pain right now, I don't think she needs you going on and on" I say sternly. His ears drop sadly, ashamed.

"Sorry Sonic" he mumbles, sitting on the empty chair beside the bed side. "I didn't mean too"

"I know buddy" I try to remain calm myself, as every time Amy squeezes my hand, I feel a rush of blood trapped, causing my hand to go purple. "Amy, are you alright?" I ask, my tone soothing and warm. She nods slowly, still the pain getting worse and worse. "You'll be ok, I know it. As soon as the baby's out, you can relax"


	4. A Killer Rises

A Killer Rises

_Draft 1. Amy's Point of View? _

Birds chirped loudly outside of the large rectangular window, their sweet humming getting sharper as the sun rose up from its slumber. The ground was warm and settled, with the blossoms of flowers waving under the soft summer breeze. One small pink hedgehog, snuggled under her bed sheets moved slightly away from the sunrays that blinded her through her bedroom window. Her head dipped into the feather light pillow, her legs clamping the thick duvet and her arms stretched out to her closest nightstand where a round alarm clock was about to bellow. Her smooth delicate fingers twitched as the ticking became louder, suddenly letting out a buzzing cry. Her hand instantly smacked the clock to the ground, allowing it to roll across the carpet flooring and to the wooden door. Her eyes flickered open, showing the intense green orbs before diving out of the bed to stop the ear-piercing ringing that woke her up from her sleep.

She clamped the tiny clock in her hands and lightly pressed the top of its head, turning the sound off completely.

"Stupid thing" she mumbled to herself, as she kneeled back up from the floor. She stood up back onto her feet and stumbled to the nightstand, placing the round happy clock back where it belonged, before entering her non-suite bathroom to freshen up. Tired from a hectic evening and barely getting any sleep before that, made her look dull and off-color, her rosy cheeks were dim and her eyes were bloodshot and droopy. In any case, she looked lifeless, dense and sluggish. As she glanced in the mirror above her sink, she pulled her cheeks, in hope the color would return.

After her freshening up for the new day, she made her way down the stairs and into her small but cozy kitchen, where she prepared breakfast. Pancakes. Collecting and heating up the pan, she made her own and placed them on a circular plate before taking a seat at her wooden table. Hungry, she began to cut herself a piece off from the large pancake, placing it in her mouth and chewing it down. Swallowing, her eyes reverted to the doorway that lead to the living room and front door. Where a soft light tap could be heard. It was very fare, like a small mouse was hitting at her front door, begging to come in.

She placed her folk down on the plate and stood up calmly, entering the living room and standing directly in front of her front door, about to open the hatch. She didn't know who it could be, but her heartbeat remained steady, her eyes alerted as she opened the door. With a soft creek, the door opened fully and standing in front of her was no other than a small tanned rabbit with fare hair and long smooth ears. Her eyes were like chocolate, big and dark.

"Good morning Amy! How are you on this lovely summer's day?" she asked sweetly, brushing her little shoes against the ground. "Sorry if I woke you, but Tails wanted me to deliver this message to you" she added, pulling out a note from her pocket. She handed it over to Amy, who took it briefly, her eyes scanning through. "He did say it was urgent" her voice was soft and joyful, causing Amy to nod at her every word.

"Thank you Cream"

"You're very welcome Amy. I am afraid I can't stay, I have to get going…goodbye" she waved happily at the pink hedgehog, skipping down the pathway and out onto the streets, her fluffy ears bobbling along as she skipped. Amy smiled, watching her walk down safely before grabbing her coat and shutting the door behind her. She glanced at the note once more, re-reading Tails' clear instructions. It seems he wanted her to meet him as soon as she received the message, down in the town center, at the large tall building hotel. So she did as she was told, walking down the path to the large over-grown city. The streets were busy, full of people rushing around and carrying shopping bags from one shop to another. As soon as she arrived at her destination, a crowd of people stood blocking her way, with vans and police cars all surrounding the area. She was confused at first, staring around the crowd to find the yellow fox who called her here, but there was no sign of him. In the crowd, people were pushing through, barging past to get to the front to see the action that was outside of the building hotel. But Amy stepped back, the fear of being clamped and stuck within the crowd made her decide she should turn back and walk away, but someone grabbed her.

"Miss hedgehog, come with me" a tall black suited man with sunglasses and a pistol strapped to his belt made Amy flinch as he dragged her away from the crowd and round the other side where 3 more men similar to him stopped them.

"She can't enter" said one of the black suited men. "Strict orders not to allow anyone other than the Protection Agency"

"This is the hedgehog, she has permission" the man holding Amy, pushed his way past the guards, taking the pink hedgehog with him, before making their way up the stairs and into the building where a yellow fox stood, along with more black dressed men and a red echidna.

"Amy! You made it, thank heavens…we thought you'd be stuck in the mob that's outside" the fox laughed.

"She was" the suited man said with a hint of laughter, he quickly released Amy's arm and left, returning to the heavy mob outside.

"So tell me, why am I here?" Amy asked, her eyes glancing around the fancy décor.

"Well, someone was murdered, they want us to find the killer" Tails said proudly. Beside him was Knuckles, who was not looking too amused.

"Since when were we crime investigators?" he asked, grumbling. "We only fight robots, not look for killers"

"The person who killed Trevor O'Connor, is extremely dangerous. Yet very clever, they darted the guards outside of his room with a sleeping drug so it wouldn't kill them, just put them to sleep for a reasonable amount of time" Tails explained.

"So the killer's intentions were to only kill Trevor?" Knuckles wondered. Tails nodded.

"Sounds rather clever to be honest" said Amy, shrugging.


	5. Female Spy

Story Idea 23?

_Draft 4 - Includes Eggman? And Mysterious spy? _

**'Untitled Story' **

**Known as Female Spy?**

_No Official Story Title Yet!_

_###_

It was pitch black, nothing could be seen apart from the small little lampposts on either side of the roads, which kept flickering on and off making it difficult to see. The roads were damp and had a selection of deep mucky puddles scattered across it, easy for skidding. And the buildings surrounding this long wet road were empty, dull and abandoned as once again, havoc had begun.

An elderly round shaped man sat in a half moon circular mechanic chair that flew from the ground. His eyes were hidden away by shiny black goggles, and his mouth was covered by a long grey rough haired moustache that curved round at the corners. He smiled evilly, looking down at the abandoned city, his eyes flashing with glory. He believed he had conquered the blacked out city, and it was now his for the taking. Only his.

"Bocoe, Decoe… get out my minions…let's make Eggatropalis!" he shouts, his voice croaky and harsh. As he says this, his two old robots came into view. One was a very tall robot with a slim yellow body which had scratches and pieces missing from his jolts. He was lanky and strong-minded as he strolled out from one of the buildings' glass double doors, along with his plump partner who was a steel colour, short and stumpy. The complete opposite to his friend.

"Quick now Bocoe, we don't want Dr. Eggman to throw us down the compactor" the tall yellow robot began, his robotic voice crackling. "Hurry" the two robots scuttled across the wet roads, to the other side, creaking loudly as they made it to the other side.

"What's this button do?" Bocoe asked, as he pulls out the remote control. "Is it the blue button I press? Or the red?" he stared at the two colours with deep thought, before passing it to his colleague.

"Dr. Eggman said 'to call for minions press blue, for local destruction press red' so I guess it's this one" the robot quickly tapped the large blue button which suddenly called out the minions. As they waved up at the floating man in the sky, they were delighted that they did something right and made him proud.

"Stupid robots" Eggman coughed, as he watched them wave excitedly back at him. "I'm still considering to dump you both!" he shouts out, making them freeze. He sits back in his chair and waits patiently, his eyes scanning the area for any signs of intruders.

"Right, bring out the minions" he orders. Suddenly out in the distance, comes a flow of moving small robots, similar to Decoe and Becoe, but with a slightly different built. They came rushing down, with eyes as dark as the night sky and bodies as tough as a tree. They charged down, destruction in their mind. They came down, and began their work. Slamming into doors and buildings, bringing everything down to the ground. Eggman was delighted to see this. This dream come true. He always wanted to own a piece of land and build Eggatopalis. Now it had come true.

"Hurry now! I want Eggtopalis up and ready before sunrise!" Eggman called out, slamming his gloved hands on the dashboard in front of him. "Work faster!" he demanded. The minions did as they were told, slamming into the buildings and turning it all into a pile of rubble. As he continued to shout and roar, someone was watching him from above one of the buildings, interested in what he was doing. She was dressed in black, with her face covered completely, with a slight overlap so she could see. Her eyes darted across at the minions and back up to the flying carrier holding the doctor.

"What are you up too?" she asked herself, curiously. "Hmm, I wonder" she pulled off one of her black gloves to show a white communicator on her wrist, with a blank screen. "Guys, you gotta come down here…Eggman's up to something" she said, speaking into the microphone of her white box communicator.

"Roger that. We will send someone over right away" said a mysterious voice. The spy nodded her head, and slid her hand back into her glove, covering her hand.

"Best be out of here" she stood up slowly, peeking down at the ground for any of the robots. Luckily there were none. This was her chance to escape. She started to run towards the edge of the building, at full speed before diving off the edge, falling down to the ground. The wind blew in her face as she landed on the ground on all fours, before standing up straight and running off at a quick pace.

"Hey Sonic! Hey!" Tails called out as he waved to his friend. The blue hedgehog smirked as he entered the workshop, before slouching down on the X-Tornado's wing. This was his personal little spot, after all, chairs were so overrated. "I have been working on something! You know when you was telling me about the past and what it would be like to go to the future?" the fox reminded, as he sat down on the stool beside the plane.

"Hmm, sort of" he shrugged, laying back.

"Well guess what!" the fox squealed with excitement as he jumped off his stool. "I've planned it all, I'm going to be able to make one!" he ran to the counter, pulling out blueprints for a machine. "A time machine…well, sort off…it's going to be one that you can step into" he opened up the blueprints, showing the fox's plans for his new creation. "I wanted to see if I can make one, just so we can see what our lives will be like in the future"

"I don't think that's a good idea though buddy" Sonic admitted. "I said it would be nice and all, but you don't really want to see into the future…I prefer to leave it a surprise"

"But don't you want to see what happens?" the blue hedgehog shook his head. "Not at all?"

"Nope"

"Oh, well in that case then, I'll just put it in the box" the fox sighed deeply, rolling it back up into a tube and throwing it into the nearby box marked 'Old Plans'. "Maybe I'll do it later on in the year…"

"Sounds like an idea"

"So, what's up Sonic?" Tails asked. "Been up to anything lately?" the hedgehog shook his head, sitting back up from his position.

"Nah, no crime, no fun…just boring" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you not seen Knuckles?" the fox asked curiously. "I'm sure you love winding him up, and that's fun…right?"

"It was. But he's seeing someone now…won't tell me who" Sonic mumbled, scratching his head lightly. "So he doesn't want me to go over there as much"

"Oh, then why don't you go and see Shadow? I'm sure he'll love your company" Tails sniggered, holding in his laughter.

"Pfft, he's boring…he just wants to sit there all day and complain about Maria" he rolled his eyes, sulking with his arms crossed. "Everyone is so boring, they either have girlfriends or complaining about their old ones" the hedgehog stopped, noticing Tails' face go red. "Tails?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Why are you going red? Is there something your hiding?" the hedgehog asked, intrigued. Quickly, the fox shook his head from side to side, his smile fading. "Tails…do you, have a girlfriend?" he asked. Suddenly the whole room goes cold and silent, making the poor fox nervous.

"I don't want to lie to you Sonic" he paused, biting his lip. "I may have a girl, someone you might know"

"Is it Amy?" Sonic growled, standing up straight.

"Uh no"

"It is! Isnt it!"

"What? No…" the fox shook his head violently, avoiding eye contact.

"Then, who is it?"

"It's Cream!" Tails blurted.

"Cream?" the blue hedgehog stared with confusion. "Little Cream?" Tails nods. "Not you too…why is everyone settling down"

"Were not settling down, it's just a relationship. I'm 14 remember Sonic" he says softly. "It's nice having someone around who cares for you…"

"I care for you buddy, you know that"

"Yes, but that's more of a brother type thing isn't it?" the hedgehog stared at him blankly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose so. But you are my family" Sonic smiled, stepping up next to his friend. "So…what do I do now then?" he asked, amused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to want to spend more time with Cream, so what can I do?" he wondered, scratching his nose. "I suppose I could go and see my brother and sister?"

"Who? Manic and Sonia?"

"Yeah, I mean…there fun"

"What about Amy?" Tails pondered, thinking of more ideas. "I'm sure she will want to go running or something with you"

"Hmm, didn't think of that" the hedgehog whispered to himself. "I'll go see her now then, see if she's up for a race" he smirks. "I'll see ya later buddy"

"Cya later Sonic"

The blue hedgehog speeded down the streets, as fast as he could, skidding round corners, jumping over dips, till he finally reached a small neighbourhood. It was a small area, with pleasant jolly people, who were always happy. As he looked around, he reached the small white house with a small fenced off front garden with blossom trees and colourful flowers planted around the yard. He smiled to himself, as he opened the front gate to her garden, before walking up to the path and knocking on the door. He could hear talking as he waited. And then the sound of keys rattling till the door magically opened in front of him, showing a pink hedgehog inside holding a phone to her ear.

"I know, I know…I'll get back to you" she paused, holding the phone from her ear. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, staring with confusion. "You never come to see me, what do you want?" she growls, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, came to see if you wanted to do something"

"Me?" she wonders. He nods. "Gimme a moment" she returns back to her phone, pressing it against her ear. "I'll try and get it done, just give me a couple of days. I'll ring ya later" she hangs up and places the phone back into her pocket. "So…the famous blue hedgehog, come to see me, what do I owe the pleasure?" she asks, smirking.

"Thought you might want to do something, you know…I'm bored"

"What was wrong with Knuckles or Tails…why me?" her eyes full of curiosity. "Lemme guess, don't have time for you…too busy with their relationships" she wonders, her eyes gazing with deep thought.

"How'd you know?"

"There my friends too…I haven't seen Cream since she told me about her and Tails. And as for Rouge, pfft…don't ask" she rolls her eyes, shivering with regret.

"Rouge?"

"Yep. Like I said…don't ask"

There was a moment's silence, as Amy goes into the kitchen, leaving Sonic alone in the living room. His eyes studied the room, noticing there was no photos of him or of their friends around at all. Which made him wonder.

"Hey Ames, where's the photos?" he called out.

"What? What photos?"

"The ones of me…and the others"

"They were depressing, so I got rid of them" she says plainly.

"Oh?" Sonic stared blankly at the dull boring walls, it was like Amy, was not Amy no more. Nothing stood out to him that reminded him of what she used to be like. The joyful, happy little fan girl who was so desperate for Sonic's affections. She was no longer the same person. Which Sonic was both happy and upset about? He didn't know whether he preferred this new Amy, or wanted back the old one.

"So, you're here because you have no one else to come too?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Sonic tried to smile at her, but her expression looked more like annoyance than happiness. "If you want to do something…what did you have in mind?" her eyes flickered at him, as she looked over to the front door, as if she was waiting for someone else.

"Um, we could go for a run?" he wonders. Amy shakes her head. Running wasn't really her favourite sport, but her favourite activity was swimming, and everyone knew that Sonic wouldn't dare do that.

"Let's do something we'll both enjoy" she mutters, tapping her hips with her fingertips. "I have board games, or we could go into town, or we could even go out for a meal?"

"As friends" Sonic adds.

"Of course just as friends, I'm over the date things…there just pathetic" she rolls her eyes with irritation, and makes her way to the front door. But this made Sonic's ears jump up.

"You're over the dates? So what do you do if you meet someone?" this made Amy turn and give him a very seductive look, before giggling to herself. "You don't just go straight to it? Do you?" Sonic asks, feeling protective. "Because you know…I'll have to find them and dispose of them, right?"

"Chill out Sonic, it's just a bit of fun…speaking of which, come on let's go" she grabbed his hand and flipped him out into the front garden before locking her door and leaving with him. "You don't have to act all hero on me, I can protect myself" she said clearly, walking ahead of him.

"I wasn't…I was just saying…I'm a friend, just looking out for you"

"Where were you 2 years ago" she grumbled. "Come on, let's just go out for a friendly meal…no feelings attached"

"Sounds good to me"


	6. The Muted Daughter

Summary- Amy's pregnant after she and Sonic had an affair, however no one knows. Which is how Amy wants to keep it. After a falling out with Sonic, she decides to leave, taking her unborn child with her, without telling him. Once Amy gives birth to a beautiful little girl named Serenity, she soon realises that her daughter cannot talk. Due to an unknown reason that no one will ever know?

###

_draft 2 _

The Muted Daughter

Serenity Rose

**Prologue**

4 Years Ago.

I sat on my chrome toilet seat glaring down at the white long stick that was facing my future. Petrified wasn't the word. I felt sick, like my whole world was spinning around me, preventing me from getting back up. Glancing back at the response, I froze. This was it. Since I was young, I had always imagined this day would come. Though I was still young now, I wasn't ready. On my 18th birthday, only 3 weeks ago, I had unprotected sex with a man. And now I was regretting it all. I admit, I was stupid, and under the influence of alcohol. Sometimes it happens, but now I was paying for it. I looked back at the stick once more, just to check to see if I was just imagining things.

Nope. It's positive alright. It's flashing green and literally having a party in there. Not like there's anything to be celebrating. This was a disaster. And how am I going to explain this to the father? This sent shivers up my spine. The father. Surely, he wouldn't want nothing to do with this? I shake my head with disappointment, before burying my face in my hands. I was close to tears, nothing could explain the feelings I was feeling right at this moment. Soon enough, I had flopped onto the bathroom floor tiles and cried myself to sleep, in hope that somehow, this nightmare would fade. But I was wrong.

The next morning, I had travelled down to Tails' workshop, to discuss this situation. It was a cloudy day, not a lot of sun in the sky, which suggested that it might rain later on in the afternoon, so I brought my raincoat along just in case. I made it to the workshop and entered inside, in hope to see Tails there working on his latest machines, but ending up in an empty room full of unfinished inventions he had started.

"Tails, you in here?" I asked, calling out to my friend. No one replied, which implied that no one was home, yet the door happened to be left open? Something was wrong. I walked on through the rooms, in hope to find an answer to why the door was open. Maybe Eggman had kidnapped him? But surely that involved some smashing or broken furniture. Everything seemed normal. So I carried on through, to the living room where I suddenly heard a grunt sound, coming from the sofa. I cringe, stepping inside, to capture the intruder, only to be tackled down by a blue blur. I was thrown to the floor with force, but before I could hit the ground, I felt a hand support me. As I peer my eyes open, I meet worried emerald green eyes belonging to no other than the blue hedgehog himself.

I smile, lifting myself up from his grip, and dusting myself off.

"Sonic, it's you" I say quietly. "I was looking for Tails, do you know where he might be?" I ask, scanning the room. He shakes his head at me, before rubbing his nose with his index finger. "Oh never mind then" I sigh, with disappointment, only for Sonic to pay some interest.

"What's up?" he pipes up, suddenly appealed by my harsh sigh. "I might be able to help"

"You wouldn't be able to help me, it's about my health" I said dimly. His ears perk up, drawn to my attention. I simply ignore this and turn away to leave, but he grabs me back. Fully concerned.

"Are you ill? Want me to take you to the doctors?" he asks, keeping hold of the grip of my arm. "I can take you if you like" I shake my head at him, pulling from his grasp.

"No, I'm fine. Just need a word with Tails. Can you let him know I want to talk to him?" I mumbled, slowly. I went to leave once more, but was followed. Making my way back to the workshop door, Sonic followed me, as if escorting me out of the house.

"Something's wrong, isn't there?" he asks suddenly out of the blue. I stop, frightened to face him. "You don't really seem yourself, like something's wrong…mind telling me what it is?" he wonders. My eyes drift to the door, my exit. Without replying to him, I make my way to it, shuffling my feet faster till I reach the door handle. "Amy!" Sonic shouts to me. "Why are you running off? There has to be something wrong! Is it me!" by this point, I have already twisted the door handle and opened the wooden exit. My heart's beating, faster than his legs, as he starts to chase after me. I know he's concerned, but I didn't want to involve him. This would make it so uncomfortable. "Amy! Why are you running from me?" he shouts. "Amy!" soon enough, he gets annoyed with my ignorance, and begins to start bellowing out my name. "Amy! For Fuck Sake! Stop being a child and tell me what's wrong! I don't understand why you're running from me, of all people. Amy, get back here" he yells for seconds more, till he realises that I am now no longer in his sight. I cower under the tension between us, as the next minute, he is stood before me, glaring down at me like a father to a child. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" he growls. I gulp.

"I…"

"You were fine with me the other day and now you're acting like this? Tell me what the hell is wrong with you" he narrows his eyes at me, and I jerk under his intimidation. "Well?" he pauses for a moment, still rather angry with the fact that I snubbed him at that last moment. "What's so important you have to tell Tails and not me?" he asks, annoyance building inside of him.

"Nothing"

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing to me Amy!" I try to calm him down by holding my hands up and silencing him, but this appears to be making things worse. "Don't shh me!" he snaps.

"You don't need to know" I say, watching him as he towers over me. But this just irritates me, and soon I feel like I'm going to snap under the suspense.

"I just wanted to make sure you was ok! And you blank me!" he grumbles. "I doesn't understand why you can't talk to me about your problems, why does it have to be Tails?" his voice deepens, as mine echoes, getting stricter.

"I just want to speak with Tails, that's all" I hiss.

"About what?" he barks.

"It doesn't concern you Sonic!" by this point, I'm on the verge of having a mental breakdown. How dare he think he can speak to me like this? I'm his friend, not his servant. Friends don't speak to each other like this. And Sonic's never spoken to me like this, ever. What gave him the right to do it now? "Out of my way!" I snap. "You're rude and vile, and I don't want to speak to you, especially if you're going to treat me like this!" I was furious, I could feel my blood boiling, making me shake violently as I push him aside, and make my way past.

"Me? Rude! Look who's talking! The little pink bitch who plays with guys' hearts!" he retorts. "First me, then Shadow…bet that's why you wanted Tails! To get him next!" I stop, listening to what he has to say. "I know your little plan! Get out of here, stay away from us" by this point I'm in tears. What was he on about? My little plan? I try to wipe this from my mind, as I run off, hearing him shout after me. "That's it run off home! See if I care! Guess what…I don't! Piss off" his language was appalling, as he continues to roar out rude words to hurt me. And they all worked.

I ended up running home, packing my bags, and leaving the second before I look back and want to change my mind and stay. Well, he wanted me to stay away from them after all. I only packed the things that meant the most to me. I left my clothes, knowing that where I was going, and the way my stomach was going to grow, I would no longer need them at that size. I left my photos, food, everything apart from a few essentials, and by then, I was on the first train leaving the place for good.

Sonic had realised what he had done wrong, and explained the issue to Tails when he returned home, who was gobsmacked in his behaviour.

"Sonic, if you ask me, you sounded rather aggressive towards her. Amy always sticks by your side no matter what, you can't be so harsh on her" the wise fox admits. "And as for this playing with hearts, I simply have no idea what you are talking about. Amy never liked Shadow, he liked her, she turned him down because she wanted to wait for you" Now the blue hedgehog regretted everything. His head hurt, his heart ached and his whole body went like jelly.

"Can't believe what I said to her, I was just angry she didn't trust me" he bowed his head in shame. "Now, she won't talk to me. I tried ringing her cell phone, her communicator, her house phone…she's not picking up"

"Why don't you just go to her house? Speak to her face to face" Tails suggested. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it if you brought her flowers too" the second he mentioned that, the blue hedgehog was off. He collected a bunch of fresh flowers and charged to the pink hedgehog's home, with a collected grin smeared all over his face. He knocked on the door, and awaited an answer, only to receive no response. He knocked again.

"Ames? Are you in?" he knocks once more, hard enough for the door to open, showing that it was not locked. He stares at it with confusion, before peeking inside the cold dull room. "Ames, it's me? Are you alright?" he enters inside, and places the flowers on the side before looking from room to room for the pink hedgehog. But she was nowhere to be seen. "Ames?" this soon made his heart pound hard, as he frantically checks all the rooms again, hoping to find her. "Amy!" he calls out, slamming the bedroom open. "Amy, you in here?" he looks around the room once more and catches a glimpse of a white note, blowing softly on the bed. Casually making his way over, he realises that the note has been written by Amy herself.

'To anyone who attempts to find me, don't. By now I am long gone and will not be coming back. I don't want anyone to feel like it's their fault, this was my decision. I am happy where I am, and due to circumstances, I'm afraid I won't ever be visiting you. I have to remain in one place, after all, I have a family to keep safe. Love Amy Rose'

Sonic stared at the note once more. A family to keep safe? Amy doesn't have any family? Unless she found someone related to her? The note confused him more, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to worry and feel reasonable for her leaving.

After that day, Sonic never remained the same. His thoughts confined him to Amy, she was always on his mind. Even when he ventured off to find her, when he returned, the look on his face said it all. She was gone.

"Sonic, don't blame yourself, I'm sure there's another reason why she left" Tails assures him. "You never know, she might just come back"

"She won't come back. It's been 5 months…if she did, she would be here by now" the hedgehog sobbed. Tails sighed, looking across to the red echidna who silently waited in the corner of the room. Knuckles. He leaned against the white wall with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes facing the ground. He too was upset with Amy's leaving. After all, she was his good friend and the only one apart from Rouge who would visit him on Angel Island.

"There's nothing we can do, then just get on with our lives" he confessed. "After all, she must know what she's doing, or else she would be back now"

"Well I'm going to find her" Sonic snarled. "I'm going to find her and bring her back" he seemed determined, but Knuckles knew it was the wrong thing to do. He knew somehow, that Amy didn't want to be found or to be brought back.

"Just leave her be Sonic! You can't force her to come back" he bellowed. "It's not like she's in any trouble, she wants to be left alone"

"How do you know!" the hedgehog growled, becoming defensive. Knuckles found this as a threat and quickly reacted. He balanced himself up right from the wall and unfolded his arms, while clenching his fists hard, ready to attack.

"Because she would have contacted us by now, just leave her alone!"

"I won't! I'm going to find her!" Sonic howled. "I need to find her!"

"Why Sonic! Why do you want to bring her back to a place where she doesn't want to be?" Knuckles shouted, his rage boiling over. "You always have to be hero! But guess what, she doesn't want to be saved! She wants to stay away from you! It's obvious isn't it! This is your fault! She just didn't want to admit it on her note!" his words were tasteless, sending sharp cold shivers up Sonic's spiky blue back. Though he was right. His blue triangular ears dropped slowly, and a sluggish smile faded showing full misery and despair.

Tails and Knuckles watched in horror as the blue hedgehog collapsed on his knees, plunging his head into his gloves hands, as little supple weeps escaped his mouth. The hedgehog was crying. The hero of the universe, known by all planets, was actually on the floor, in front of his two greatest friends, in tears. Gobsmacked, the two had no idea what to say or even do. They didn't know how to comfort the poor hedgehog, for the reason that, he had never been caught crying before.

"S-Sonic?" Tails muttered softly, bending down to him. As he looked into the glassy eyes of his friend, the fox tried to console him, embracing him tightly. "Don't worry Sonic…" he said quietly.

"I can't…Tails…" he sniffled, allowing his tears to fall down his face. "I…love…her" the moment the words leaked out between sobs, Knuckles' and Tails' hearts dropped with great guilt.

"Love is such a powerful word Sonic, are you sure-?"

"Yes Knuckles! I'm sure!" he snapped, wiping his muzzle. "I know what love is, and I know for sure, I love Amy!"

"How do you know?" Tails asks with wonder. Sonic sighs, crouching further down to the ground. He takes a deep breath and starts to explain, with little teardrops still rolling down his cheeks.

"When I see her, it feels like I have butterflies fluttering inside my stomach, I struggle to talk to her properly without showing my true feelings, I would hate to see anything bad happen to her, it would destroy me, kill me even. And when she goes, my heart tightens, and a voice in my head is screaming at me, demanding that I stay with her. But I can't. My mind tells me if I tell her the truth, something bad will happen, people could use her as my weakness, they can really harm her, kill her…just to get to me. I can't let that happen. I just can't" he freezes, breathing harshly. "I love her, I can't deny that now. But something's telling me to find her. I can't be without her"

"You have to accept it though Sonic. Amy's gone, she doesn't want to be found. She doesn't want to come back" Knuckles declared sympathetically, understanding how he's feeling, he knew he had to be gentle with the words he was choosing to speak out. "I'm sure after a while, you will forget about the whole thing…you've got us remember"

"Maybe, you're right"

/

**Chapter One**

'4 Years Later'

It was a wet cold evening, the clouds were grey and everywhere outside was dripping and soaked. They called it 'the wettest day of the year so far' though I can hardly believe it myself, after all, in Green Hill, I'd seen worse.

I lived in a little friendly neighbourhood, just a few streets away from a village known as Oaky Farm. It was a quiet place, normally beautiful, full of flowers and trees, everything I ever imagined. But due to the weather, it just made everything seem like waste and destruction. I had been living here for over 4 years and never had one negative comment to say about it. The people were lovely, caring and jolly. The stores were domestic, everyone did things their own way, like the bakery in town; it was owned by a baker who had been baking homemade bread and savoury snacks for decades. And the shop market, all their fruit and vegetables were fully grown at their home, where they have a small but successful farm.

Here, in my eyes, it was perfect. It was just a shame that it had to be so quiet. I turn my head from the dull rain from the window, to my small comfortable living room where on the brown leather sofa was a petite lavender coloured hedgehog, in a snug buttery yellow dress with matching white sandals on her feet. I admired her peacefully, as she swung her little legs in the air and back down again, whilst she was watching a show on the small TV. My heart fluttered. Serenity. My little baby, my pride and joy. The only thing that mattered to me.

"Are you enjoying the show sweetie?" I asked her, interested in a reply. The little hedgehog's attention was drawn by me, as she turned her head to face me, nodding as a reply. "I'm going to put dinner on now ok?" she nods again. As I make my way into the kitchen, I sigh deeply with disappointment. I expected a reply, a word or two. But that would never happen. Everyone in the village knew her, she was known as the fastest person who lived. Though I knew that was a lie.

Serenity Rose, was the fastest child ever to exist due to the fact that she could run faster than possibly light itself. Because of this, she was permitted not to race in village events such as the Oaky Farm marathons and running contests, knowing that she would win every race without even trying. However, she was also known as the 'mute', the child who never speaks. Although Serenity is sweet, innocent and caring, she has never spoken a word throughout her whole life. I never heard her speak once, therefore, her first word has never come.

People ask me, 'does she even know how to speak?' some merely blame the fact that she's still only young and may not talk until she's 5 or 6. But when I visited the doctor, he claimed that Serenity should be able to speak by the age of 4 and if not, she should go to a speech therapist. Like that would do any good. I try to push all the negative thoughts from my head when I think about my daughter, knowing that even myself, her own mother cannot have a little conversation with her little girl, it's heart-breaking.

Though when I watch her, when she's playing with her friends, I wonder how she communicates with them, if it's the same way as she connects with me. I sigh, peeking back into the living room, where she was, sitting causally on the chair as an announcement appears on screen. I roll my eyes with boredom, as the newsreader begins her top stories.

'This is MB News, and I'm Sarah McShella, today's top news, a new fairground has been built in honour of the deaths in the fire of Stock Well's Society Home, investigator Trevor Connor admits that the fire was an accident after finding a gas leak in one of the main heaters. Another top story concludes Sonic the hedgehog and his heroic battle with Eggman, it seems to be the last of the egg shaped man, as he is put behind bars for the very last time. Sonic and friends will be celebrating at the Sonic Heroes Ball next Saturday in Green Hill's main reception, where we finally repay the blue hero with our greatest thanks. Tune in later with more of the latest stories, goodbye'

I snigger at the thought of the Sonic Heroes Ball. I could imagine Rouge having a good time there, with all the wealthy men about. She'll be on a field day. The idea soon had me giggling out loud, which captured the young hedgehog's attention. Her face flickered with amusement, and her eyebrow plucked up with suspicion. She seemed interested in my laughter, but once I stopped, her face lowered with boredom.

She wasn't sure how to react to my expression, but she soon ignored it and faced the TV screen once more after realising that there was no actual thing to laugh about. I wondered what she was thinking, whether she was fascinated in Sonic Ball or whether she just watched it for the sheer hell of it. I couldn't be so sure. Guess I would never know.

A few weeks later, all the rain and foggy clouds cleared up, bringing back our beautiful hot sun. It really brought back our colourful environment, made everything light up again. I had joined a few women for a coffee at the local coffee shop near the Oaky Park, while Serenity and their own children played at the park not so far away. It was a normal routine, it gave the mothers a chance to be social with others, while their children enjoyed some fresh air and fun. I just tagged along because I had nothing else to do. Our topic today- Young Mothers.

"You best believe it" said the racoon as she flicked her hair from her face. "I was 21 years old, when my little Macie was born" all the mothers awed with shock.

"That's so young Grace, I mean I was only 23 when I had Tyler" said the orange cat, as she leaned forward onto the table. "I suppose you never really had a fun adulthood, going nightclubbing or experiencing much…just having to care for a baby" Grace, the racoon nodded her head, in shame. I sat with them, but hardly listening to what they had to say. My mind was on something else. I had been admiring the lilac roses that were planted in a pot not far from me, and my mind seemed to drift off.

"Now, now…don't forget poor Amy. She was just 18, when she had Serenity" said the large brown bear, as she placed her arm over my shoulder. "Poor child, you're the youngest mother I've met" my attention directed to her immediately after I heard my name, and blushed by the thought.

"18 years old? Such a young age indeed" said the orange cat. "How can that tiny waist pass anything through, even at the age you're at now" she added, pointing to my slim curves. "How I would love to be your size, you've got the proper body…I'm just surprised you're still a single mother" I blushed deeper.

"Elena, behave. Can't you tell that Amy doesn't want a man in her life" Grace growled, as she patted my rested hand. "My dear, I feel for you. It's not easy being a single mother, especially at your age"

"Oh I'm perfectly fine" I admit to them.

"That's what all the single mothers say, but what about the poor child. Does she even see her father every other week?" I shake my head. "She has no contact with her father at all?" the bear's eyes widen with shock, while all the other mothers stare at me with horror.

"That child has no father figure in her life, what a poor blessing" the bear mumbles.

"Lola, the child doesn't need to have a father figure, especially if he was an arsehole" Grace tells her. "By the looks of Amy, why would any man want to leave her…" she turns to me. "You left him didn't you darling? I know, you're too sensible and pretty to be a mother who gets ditched by a man"

"Actually the father doesn't know about Serenity at all" I say softly. This makes them all gasp with fright. It now makes me wish I hadn't said anything at all.

"He doesn't know?"

"Outrage!"

"My lord, why did you ever tell him?" I shrug as my response. Unsure really what to say, everyone seemed so interested and concerned for me and my child. I felt pressured into giving them my whole life story.

"I was frightened to tell him. We weren't even in a relationship" I admitted. "I didn't really know him much myself, he was my first and last time. I never want to experience with a man again, after all I've been through with Serenity"

"But, maybe that's the reason she's a mute" Elena witters. I clench my teeth.

"She's not a mute!" I snap. "She's just shy!" I try to defend her, but the other mothers just perk their eyebrows at me, sniggering.

"Believe what you want, my little Tyler was talking at the age of 1, and making sentences by 2" Elena titters, flickering her long eyelashes at me. I growl, keeping myself calm. "His first word was mommy" she gloats.

"Abby's was mommy too" Lola chimes. I sink low in my chair as the mothers start a new topic, children's first words. Like I can contribute with this conversation. I finally stand up from my chair, and bid my goodbye, claiming that I must leave. But as soon as they do, they begin to have a chat about Sonic the hedgehog, which instantly makes me sit back down.

"I hear he and his little sidekick are coming to this town today" Lola says. The women giggle like teenage girls.

"Ooh really? I hadn't realised, why they coming here, of all places?" Grace asks, full of wonder.

"Hmm, something about a chaos emerald was located here. They want to retrieve it" my face drops, and all the colour from my face is suddenly drained.

"Let's hope it's found in my bedroom, eh ladies" Elena chuckles, in a flirty tone. The ladies giggle once more, feeling it appropriate to tell each other their little fantasies with the blue hero. While I just feel like I'm going to throw up. "Well, let's just keep hoping- Amy, weren't you leaving?" the cat asks, surprised that I was still here, lurking.

"Uh, yes…uh…bye now" I stand up swiftly and dart to the park where I collect my daughter, who just seemed shocked to see me here early. We attempt to walk back quickly and promptly. And by Serenity's facial expression, I knew she could tell something was wrong.

"Serenity, see if you can race mommy home" I tell her, giving me an excuse to run back to the house. The lilac little girl stares blankly at me, before smirking and darting off in a purple flash, leaving me behind her dust. So I chase after her, getting faster.

I soon begin to think about the emerald. The emerald I was given before I left, the same one I taken with me to start my new life. I wondered why it had taken them this long to want to come and find it. I growl at the thought, as I soon reach home where Serenity is, standing impatiently at the door. I smile at the way she was standing, with her arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow raised, with her foot lightly tapping on the doormat.

"Ok, you win" I tell her, panting to myself. "Let's get inside, quickly" I open the door and lead her inside, before darting up the stairs, and pulling out an old wooden box covered in dust. I stare at it, as the corners and sides soon light up from the inside, making me question it. "What on earth?" I pull the box open, and the emerald's shining, extremely brightly as if it's in deep connection with another emerald. I then see something in the corner of my eye, and my heart drops. "Oh god"

**Chapter Two**

'Finally Found Me'

"Amy?" I stared at her, with amazement. It was her, it was really her. Though I could tell she was avoiding eye contact, she didn't want to meet my eyes. "Ames?" I hold out my hand, for her to take it, and can't help but admire her beauty. Her small curvy body, her long pink quills, her sweet look. My heart pounded. I knew it was her, her body was giving me all of the signs. She came up onto her feet and turned to face me, placing her steady hand on her hip.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, determined to get the answer. "Did you know I was going to be here, is that what your plan was?" her jade green eyes stare into my own, and soon enough butterflies appear in my stomach, fluttering inside.

"No"

"Sure doesn't seem like it, you would of taken the emerald and gone by now" she growls, angry with my suddenly appearance. I'm utterly shocked by her behaviour, she doesn't seem happy to see me at all, while I'm feeling the complete opposite. What was wrong with us, it's like we'd swapped situations.

"I wanted to see who had the emerald, didn't think it would be you" I say calmly, watching as her body moves from one movement to the other.

"You knew I had the 7th chaos emerald, you gave it to me" she sighs deeply, as I move towards her, but this results in her slapping my arms away from her. "Don't come near me. I don't want you here, leave now" she demands. I try to comfort her but I suddenly hear the voice of Tails from downstairs, who claims there's a child sat in the front room looking frightened as ever. My eyebrows narrow, with confusion. A child?

While Amy's are alerted. She springs down the stairs and pass Tails before allowing the child to jump into her arms, like a child with a mother.

"It's ok sweetie, there leaving now" Amy soothes, as she rocks the little hedgehog in her arms. She then turns her attention back to us. "You best leave now" she warns.

"Amy? You live here?" Tails asks, wide-eyed. "Is that…you're daughter?" I can see he is as much confused as I am as we both stare at the child and Amy, shocked and speechless.

"I told you to leave" she growls, hugging the girl tighter. "My daughter doesn't like strangers, and nor do I. Please leave" her eyes narrow at me,


	7. Truth about Love

Truth about love By Therapy Angel

My mind is utterly shocked, where would I literally begin. I had never imagined myself, here laying naked and breathless beside my hero, my lover. He too seems rather exhausted, his chest continuously rising and falling every time he exhaled. Made me giggle slightly. 'I did that' I thought to myself. I of all people, made the fastest thing alive shattered and fatigued. Really, I didn't have it in me, to be able to make the blue blur weak and worn-out, but I managed it. And now here we were debating whether we should continue our activity or actually get out of bed. I voted for staying in bed, but he insisted that we get up and meet Tails at his workshop claiming that he had updated the old Tornado X.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" I requested, in a begging tone. I pouted my lip at him, and his green eyes twinkled back at me, in a sort of amusing way.

"As much as I would like that, we can't. He wants to announce it to the whole group, it wouldn't be the same if we weren't there" He stretched his arms out over his head and rested them on my wooden head board. "Besides, could raise suspicion" he added on a quick note. I rolled my eyes at him, mocking his foolishness.

"I highly doubt people would assume something like this" I say softly. "And what would it matter if they did find out?" our eye contact suddenly drops like a sack of bricks as he scoots over to the side of the bed, as if eager to leave.

"I told you before, I don't want people to find out. Secrets' are secrets for reasons" he states, shifting his voice into a stricter tone. I stare at him with sorrow, but he avoids the eye contact, knowing exactly how I was feeling. "I don't want to ruin this" he exclaims, standing up from my bed. "I know what you want, but I can't give it to you"

"But Sonic-"

"Let's leave it at that" he finishes, cutting me off mid-sentence. This makes me grumble at him, as I sulk on the bed and watch him leave the bedroom in a grump. Typical. He never allows me to explain or even suggest a better type of relationship. It's just a secret sex affair which no one knows about. It's horrible keeping something like this confidential. I can't discuss it with no one, not even Rouge or Cream, my two close friends. Not even Sonic's sister, Sonia. It makes me wonder, if he ever tells anyone about me. About how we are. I suppose he just doesn't want to get a reputation, or is it the fact that I'm just a crazy stupid fan girl who he's embarrassed off or feels sorry for. Pfft. Was a fan girl. I gave up that streak ages ago.

"Amy! You coming?" I hear him shout from the kitchen, downstairs.

"Yes!" I scream back at him. "Give me a minute" I can't help but snigger at him, I can tell he's getting impatient and frustrated waiting for me. So I take longer, just to annoy him more.

"Amy! Come on!" he calls out. "I'll leave without you" I snort back at him, while I throw my dress over my head, and dust it off.

"Sure it won't cause suspicion if we left together anyway?" I shoot back at him, with slight sarcasm in my voice. I make my way down the stairs, and he's already stood waiting at my door, with his foot tapping and arms crossed angrily.

"You coming or what?" he asks, irritated.

"Yep, sure let's go" I take his arm and pull him across, opening the door and leaving in a hurry. We shut the door behind us, and start to casually walk our way to Tails' workshop, obviously without no lovey dovey stuff such as holding hands etc. We just looked like two friends taking a walk across the park, over the hill and to the large workshop where the garage door was already wide open. Outside, we noticed Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and Cream all waiting with boredom.

"What took your time?" Knuckles snapped aggravated by our lateness. "I've been waiting here for almost 3 hours waiting for you two, what have you been doing?" he growls.

"Obviously taking our time to get here" Sonic admits with a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't, he's being rather snappy today" Rouge declares, smirking at the red echidna.

"More the reason" The blue hedgehog states, shrugging his shoulders. Rouge rolls her eyes at him, and turns back to the angry echidna who doesn't seem to please.

"I gave him the warning, he's all yours" she jokes, playfully nudging him the side. But Knuckles pushes her away, grumbling under his breath. My attention turns to Shadow, who's extremely quiet and lifeless. His red blood eyes gaze up at me, and my breathing pauses, as I take a moment for him to register or even start the conversation.

"Rose" he addresses, bowing his head to me. I try to smile back at him, but his observation makes me quiver, like he knows something he shouldn't. This makes me feel worse, as I quickly direct my interest to the little rabbit dressed in her professional new school uniform with the blazer and matching skirt and shoes to match. I have to admire her look, it really suits her.

"Hello Amy, how nice to see you again" she greets joyfully, skipping up to me. "Do you like my new uniform, I'm now in Upper School" she pronounces, performing a twirl in her new clothes.

"It looks greats on you, are you meant to be in school now?" I ask, slightly worried about her not attending.

"No, not yet. Luckily I have a free study period now" she exclaims, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "Though right now, I should be studying" she discloses. To this I give her a stern glare, in which she pulls an apologetic expression. "I promise to study as hard as I can when I go to school later" she vows.

"You better" I scowl down at her, then turn as Tails appears pushing what looks like a plane that's hidden underneath a very large white cloth.

"Hey guys, sorry…I was just doing the finishing touches. But it's ready!" he pushes it to a stop, and stands beside it, smiling proudly. "I'm here to announce the all new Tornado 5x!" as soon as he says this, he pulls the large sheet from the object hiding away which happens to be the plane the 'X Tornado' however there has been some modifications. The whole design had been altered, making Sonic and Knuckles awe with amazement. "It's 5 times faster than the X, and can now turn into a boat when I press this blue button" Tails says as he points to inside the cockpit. "And this button makes it go turbo" I can tell he's excited about the new plane, as his voice suddenly jumps higher, causing me to snigger softly at him.

"Wow Tails…its brilliant!" Sonic chimes. "And it even has more seats…"

"Yeah! I thought now with Sonia and Manic, they might want to come along" the fox replies, his smile growing wider every time Sonic complimented each and every single detail he had done. "Oh and it also has a tracking device that can locate our communicators, so if we lose someone, we can find them"

"Nice work Tails" Sonic praises, giving him the thumbs up. "You did good, real good" The yellow fox smiles brightly at his friend, then turns to the others, including me, expecting a approval.

"Yeah, seems good" Knuckles honors. "You seem to have put a lot of effort into this piece of junk, let's hope it works" he adds with a sneer.

"Oh it does, I tested it the other day" Tails reveals, beaming happily. He then turns to me and Rouge, his head bobbing with amusement. "What do you girls think?" he wonders.

"Hmm, it's alright I guess…I'm not that into gadgets and controls myself" Rouge admits. "But it's still good though"

"I like it, it's a massive improvement to the X Tornado" Cream says aloud, shuffling her feet with a slight pink blush appearing on her cheeks. "Maybe I can come with you when you next fly it" this makes Tails flush, as he reaches to me, interested in my own view.

"It's alright…" I say sweetly. "You did good, I'm proud of you" I cross my arms over my chest and spin round to meet the eyes of Shadow, who is still looking at me intently.

"Something's different about you?" he pipes up, as he admires me up and down. "I can't put my finger on it" he pauses, grabbing my hand into his and gaping at it, like there was some kind of dark mysterious sign he could see, that was invisible to me. "Hmm" he murmurs. He lets me go, and closes his eyes, feeling like it's nothing, and walks off without another word. Leaving me in confusion. 'What was that about?'

I stand there alone, staring down at my hand as if he had given me a disease.

"Everything alright?" my eyes jolt back to Sonic, who's watching me slowly. "Did he hurt your hand?" he asks, fully concerned. I shake my head.

"No, no…" I babble. "Think he was just trying to read my hand, like a palm reader" I suggest, shrugging at my own response. Sonic nods, taking my hand and studying it for his self. But finds nothing.

"Strange hedgehog" he mutters. "We'll go soon if you like" he brings up quickly. My eyes lock onto his, as I know what he was signifying. And with that moment, I suddenly feel sick and a horrible pain bursting inside my stomach. I clench tightly, causing him to stare with worry. "You alright?"

"No, how about we have a break from all the excitement eh?" I tell him, squinting at the pain I was unexpectedly experiencing. He nods, accepting my decision and leaves gradually, back to Tails and Knuckles who are both in deep conversation about the plane.

"Sweetie, you ok? You look like you're in pain?" Rouge enquires as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine" I manage to say, spitting the word out through my clenched teeth. "I-I'm fine" I say again, regaining my position back. However she doesn't seem too convinced.

"Amy, come with me" she says, taking my hand. "Let's go for a bite to eat and a chat, foods on me" she winks, pulling me across and out of the workshop without even bidding goodbye to the others. We ended up walking to a grill bar not far from the town, and taking a seat at the table, before ordering our food. "Right" she starts, looking directly at me. "Who is he?"

"He? Who? What?" I repeat, making it register in my head, what she had just said. "What do you mean 'who is he'?" I ask, slightly nervous.

"Amy, hun, I can read it all over your face…you've been having a good time…by the looks of it, for quite a while. I want details missy" she begs.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lie, trying to hid my expression with my hands, but she pulls them down, frowning.

"Amy, don't make me force it out of you" she threatens. "I can be very persuasive" I roll my eyes at this.

"With men, yes maybe" I snivel. Her eyes go wide.

"Excuse me, I have you know, I'm in a committed relationship" her frown turns into a proud smirk, making me stare at her in disbelief. "Seriously Amy, I'm tied down. No more messing about…this is crucial"

"Then, who's the guy?" I turn the tables on her, suddenly interested to find out who has finally pulled her down in a relationship. But her cheeks go red, bright red. "Come on Rouge, you tell me, and I'll tell you what's going on" I trade, smiling with my hand out. "Promise"

"Fine, but I want juicy details" she stops as I nod slowly. "He's red, handsome, can be annoying, rude and-"

"Woah! Stop" I demand, flapping my hands out in front of her. "No…way!" her face drops. "You're in a relationship with him?" I ask, lowering my voice. This makes the bat frown at me.

"Depends on who we're talking about" Rouge sniggers. I try to peer around me, in case anyone was listening before leaning closer to her and whispering.

"Knuckles" her face goes as red as a beetroot, which makes me confirm my answer. I was gob smacked. I couldn't believe it. "How long have you two?" I stopped, hoping she would catch on.

"Almost a year, it's going really well…but don't tell no one. I don't really want to make it public until I know he's serious about me" that was understandable. Wish my relationship was that simple. "Come on now Amy, spill the beans" she pressures, edging her seat closer to me, which makes my legs tremble.

"Um…well, I've been seeing a guy…for 6 months"

"6 months!" she squeals.

"Uh…yeah" I casually look around me for the people who are constantly staring at us, just in case there was any paparazzi about. Luckily, I couldn't see none.

"Why haven't we seen him yet? You should bring him round for dinner…we could double date!" she screeches, obviously happy about the whole thing.

"It's a bit…complicated, you see this guy…he wants this relationship to be secretive" she frowns at this, flopping her head in her hands. "He says secrets are secrets for a reason, and wants us to remain a secret" I can tell at this point, Rouge's face drops with sadness.

"That's not a relationship at all then, it's just sex. You're his tool Amy, ditch him" she declares angrily. I sigh sadly.

"But I really like him, I mean really like him" I say softly.

"More than when you liked Sonic?" as soon as she mentioned his name, I choked. "Amy, you ok?" I nod slowly, regaining myself.

"Yes…I think I love him. But I want a proper relationship, not just sex. What do I do?" I can feel tears form in my eyes as I attempt to hold them back.

"Ditch him, before it's too late. You don't want to stay attached to this guy…he may hurt you" she growls.

"But-"

"Amy, you don't want to get attached. Men who use you for sex, later on ditch you, because they think you're easy or too available. I suggest cut him off. Tell him straight. It's either a proper relationship where you go public and become a couple or nothing. Don't let him make another option for you, guys will try and do that" I nod, listening onto every word. I was fascinated. If there was any advice about men to be taken away, it had to come from Rouge. She was the only person I knew, who had a lot of experience in the men category. Me, I was an amateur.

"So…you want me to let go?" I confirm.

"It's the only way…ask him the question, if you get the wrong answer then bye bye" she smiles, her eyes glistening at me. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing" I nod. Yeah…sure.

We ended up eating our meals and leaving on a good note. I was determined to confront Sonic and demand an answer. I contacted him on my communicator and asked if he could possibly meet me in the park after sunrise. Which he did.

"What's up?" he asks, catching my sad look. "You look really down, have I done something wrong?" he wonders, taking a seat beside me on the wooden bench. I sigh deeply, turning to face him.

"We need to talk…about us" I start, looking directly into his green orbs. His smile fades, as he takes my hand and rubs it.

"Ok, what about?"

"Well…about the whole secret sex thing" I say. This makes him frown down at me, suddenly shaking his head.

"Not this again…I told you" he begins. "And it's not a sex thing!" he throws his head into his hands and grunts quietly to himself. "I thought we discussed this before" he mutters through his hands.

"Yes, but I'm not happy with it" I state.

"You said you was fine with it all, and that you were happy you finally had me" he growls. Soon enough, I feel like this was a bad idea, as he stands up, glaring down at me like I was a child. "Why can't you just make up your mind?"

"All I want is a proper relationship, one where we can go on dates…or hold hands in public?" I suggest, sobbing under his intimidation.

"Why can't you just enjoy what we have?" he asks back. "I like what we have, I like our bond" he coos. This makes me feel worse. Bond is such a horrible word in this situation. I feel like I just want to leave it at this, but I know I have to ask him my question. If he doesn't agree, then this is it.

"Sonic, all I want is the public relationship. It's either that or nothing" I tell him. But he just chuckles, kicking the dust with his shoe. He's mad. He's angry.

"How about you just accept this is the relationship I want?" he snarls. I shake my head slowly, knowing what I have to do. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I stand up, staring in front of him.

"Then I don't want nothing to do with you. This is it. Go find another fuck buddy…" I stop, realizing that I had just swore at him. I then turn away and run off, as fast as I can. I can't stop, I needed to get home, burn the sheets and cry myself to sleep. It was over.

The next week had become a bother. I rarely showed my face to anyone, and hardly left the house at all, unless for some urgent groceries. I didn't want anyone to know how I was feeling. Frankly, I was feeling like shit. Like someone had just stabbed me in the stomach and that I could burst out into tears if anyone mentioned his name. I knew he was worried about me, I could tell by the many calls he had left me on my answer phone, I even had to lock my communicator away due to the constant beeping of him trying to reach me. It was sweet and all, knowing that he wants to look after me, but I wasn't his problem anymore-never really was in the first place.

As the weeks went on, Rouge had come to visit after she insisted she would get my mind off the guy. But I really didn't feel like I wanted to do anything. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I had frequent headaches and horrible stomach cramps. And soon after that, I was beginning to throw up creamy yellow mucus, due to the fact I wasn't eating and was relying on an empty stomach. This was when Rouge seriously suggested I get help.

"Amy, you're going to the doctors…you can't live like this" she tells me. "You're making yourself sick…all because of one stupid guy, he's not worth it…" she goes on, explaining it's no good on my health and how she has booked me in for an appointment. I ended up going, with Rouge literally dragging me out of the house and down to the doctors' center. And then we ended up waiting for so long just for a doctor to see me.

"Can we go? We've been here for ages" I manage to whisper, eyeing at the other people who were waiting patiently for their name to be called. "The people here are worse off than me, let's just go" I tried to beg her for us to leave, but she was determined to get me seen by a doctor. And before I knew it, my name was called.

"Miss Amy Rose" my heart stiffened as I stood up from the chair, with Rouge fixed to my side. We walked forward to the female doctor who registered my name, and entered the small box room which had 'Dr. N. Allen' titled in chrome on the door. We walked in, and I took a seat in front of her, staring into her brown eyes. She seemed professional enough, with her white long blouse and her fitted black trousers. "So how may I help today?" she asks, sitting comfortably in her large spinning chair.

"Uh, I can't sleep" I admit slowly, pushing my hands in my lap. She frowns, writing it down in a small notepad in front of her.

"Well I'm sure I can get some sleeping pills in order for you, when was the last time you slept properly?" she queries. I tried to count back, suddenly bringing up the memory of Sonic, laying fast asleep beside me. I shudder at this.

"Three weeks ago, or there abouts" I say, keeping my breathing steady. The doctor nods her head, scribbling down on the piece of paper, before looking back up at me.

"Ok then, I'll get some pills provided for you. Is there anything else?" the doctor looks at me with a small smile, then up at Rouge, who seems to be shaking her head with disappointment.

"She's not been eating, she hasn't eaten anything for the past 3 weeks, and it's making her literally throw up. She complains about headaches, stomach pains…she needs to eat something" the bat admits, shooting a glare at me.

This suddenly makes the doctor wide eyed at me, as she continues to write it all down, turning back to me.

"Is this true?" she wonders. I nod. "Well…I would say that with the stomach pains and the throwing up, it's obvious that your body can't hold on with no food in its system" she stops, looking up at Rouge with a frown. "May I have a moment alone with Amy please?" she mutters, placing her pen down on the table. Rouge nods and leaves promptly, leaving me alone with the doctor. As soon as I hear the door shut, my heartbeat increases.

"I just have a few personal questions to ask, as to the symptoms you have told me. Although it seems to me that your problem is that you're not eating, so your body cannot digest, therefore throws up anything else in order to make you hungry. But I also have another theory. Your friend said you're also getting headaches and stomach cramps…" she looks directly at me, wanting me to confirm. I nod. "Here comes my personal question, have you…at all had any sexual contact or intercourse as such in the last month or so?"

"Yes"

"When roughly did you last permit to sex?" this makes my stomach bubble and gurgle, I can see in her eyes, I know what was coming.

"Three weeks ago…Tuesday morning, the same day I stopped eating" I said. I tried to remember, that the activity me and Sonic had in the morning, and the break-up in the evening. But it just made me feel sick.

"Ok…and you're period, when was the last time you had one?" she requests, writing down the information in her notepad. I look up instantly, thinking back. I hadn't had one at all this month, but surely that means I'm late…right?

"I think almost 2 months ago, I am late this month" I assure her. But she shakes her head, suddenly pulling out her draw and handing me a plastic cup with a lid. I stare at it with amusement.

"Could I please have a urine sample? Bathrooms to the left" she points across, and I stare with disbelief. She wasn't really expecting me to pee in this tiny cup, I had never done one of these before. I stand up and make my way outside, where Rouge is waiting. Her eyes instantly gape at the plastic cup as I make my way pass her and to the toilets. Now I'm feeling shaky, as I enter the toilet and attempt to produce a sample in the tiny cup. Once I had filled it, I cleaned myself up and washed my hands, before re-entering the doctor's room, avoiding eye contact with Rouge as I walk back inside. "Well done, thank you…now I won't be a moment" she puts a glove on her right hand and takes the cup from me, before leaving the room with me inside. I sit patiently, glancing in my bag as my phone begins to light up. It's a phone call, as I stare at the caller ID, I bite my lip angrily. It's Sonic. I ended up putting it on silent mode and leaving it in my bag, just as the doctor re-appears with a sheet that looks printed. "Sorry, I just wanted to double check something. And by the looks of it, I'm right…congratulations Amy, you're pregnant"

P-Pregnant! Before I know it, I've blanked out on the chair, staring into the world of confusion, fear and distress. There has to be a mistake! I can't be…pregnant. Only people who wants babies have babies…don't they?

"Now, I know this may be a shock to you. But I seriously recommend that you have a deep thought in whether you decide to keep the fetus. I cannot guarantee how far along you are, but with a few scans and blood tests, I'm sure we can find out. You may also experience tender breasts, discolored discharge, but I'll give you this book, it explains all you need to know about babies and pregnancy" she hands me a large thick book which I place swiftly in my bag and smile. "I'll make arrangements for another appointment, so we can determine how far along you are. In the meantime, I'll prescribe some tablets that should ease the stomach pains and the headaches…it was nice meeting you, and good luck" she shakes my hand and all I can do is walk out, with a face as white as paper.

But I'm soon bombarded by Rouge, who wants to know the full details.

"So what's going on? Did she tell you? Are you on medication?" she demands to find out, but I shake my head at her, waving her away.

"I just need to make sure I eat. She's giving me tablets to soothe my headaches" I lie, as we leave the center.

"Well, how about we go for a bite to eat at that new coffee shop? I hear food there is delicious" she suggests, taking my hand. "You've been on an empty stomach for three weeks, I really suggest you eat" to this, I accept her invitation, and we head off to the coffee shop, before starting a conversation.

"How's you and Knuckles?" I ask, sipping my tea. Her face lowers with sadness, as she places her cup on the table, staring into my eyes.

"He doesn't trust me…we had our first argument a week ago, haven't really spoken since" she tells me. "I feel so betrayed. I wasn't sure what came over him, but he basically told me that it won't work out because of my reputation I have with other people. I told him that my old life is over and that all that matters was him, but he just said he doesn't trust me…"she sighs dully, twiddling with her fingers.

"He thinks you're going to cheat on him?" I wonder, to this she nods softly. "Will you cheat on him?"

"Of course not!" she snaps. "I would never, not to Knuckles" her face tells it all, she's truthful and close to tears. And my heart just sinks. "I really want us to work out, I'm going to prove it to him, I'm going to go public with us…tell everyone and be proud of it" I can't help but smile at determination and respect. She really wants to prove it.

"I suggest you do it, at least it will prove to him you want it to work" we continued our chat and munched our food, which happened to be really nice whether it was because I haven't eaten in such a long time, or that it was actually really good. I simply, should come here more often. We ended up walking back to mine, where Rouge eventually said goodbye and went home herself. Now that I was alone, it gave me time to really focus on my matter and debate what I should do. If I could afford it, if it would raise too much suspicion. I didn't know how to start with raising a child. I ended up pulling out the book from my bag and scanned it lightly. It seemed like a journey, going through the pain and the labor looked horrid. How I could I go through such a thing, it would scare the holy crap out of me. I then flicked a few pages and started to read the after birth part, and it made me feel warm inside. The little child, I can class as mine, I can take care of, admire and support. But was I really cut out to be a mother, and what if people ask about the father? I can I possibly keep this a secret?

'Secrets are secrets for reasons' I hear Sonic's voice mutter in my head. I growl at this. I couldn't keep this a secret for so long, people would soon know by the large tummy. Maybe I should run away, stop people from knowing the truth. But then…why should I leave? I don't want to hide the truth away. I began to think, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I could be a mother, and having something so innocent and mine wouldn't be so bad. I would love it, and it would be so spoilt and happy. I would never get another chance like this. I sighed. I'm going to do it. I'm going to have a baby.

After a few tests and examinations, I finally found out that I was just under 4 weeks pregnant, which made me think that I must have been a weeks pregnant before I broke up with Sonic. Seems interesting, maybe that was what Shadow noticed, but couldn't figure out. Following to that, I ended up purchasing a lot of baby books and just sat there and read them all. I also brought a lot of healthy foods that would make me feel stronger and be able to support the baby inside me. The more I participated in this situation, the more I was beginning to get excited about being a mother. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Like, this child is connecting with me right now. And all I can think about is making sure it's kept safe and healthy. However the more I thought about the baby, the more I thought about Sonic and what his opinion would be. He would properly tell me to get rid of it, or that it would make things worse.

As time went on, I ended up signing onto a birthing class in the town center, this gave me a wide outlook on how the pregnancy would rule out and how to prepare for it when the time comes. I met a lot of lovely people, some single mothers like myself, who claimed that their partners left them and wanted nothing to do with their baby.

"Hello Mothers-to-be, and welcome to your first class of baby preparation. My name's Linda and I will be your instructor, who will guide you into how to prepare and take care of your child" Linda, was a pale cream colored vixen with a dark brown ponytail, she seemed rather pleasant and passionate about babies, she explained to us that there will always be a connection between mother and child when it is delivered, which is why it's important to start understanding for early signs of development and support. As I glanced around the room, I noticed that a few of the pregnant women were already showing their development by the large baby bump peeking from under their tops. One lady, was a grey porcupine who wore a long tight dress to show off her bump more, but there was something strange about her. She looked across at me, and I hinted a smile, to which she sneered back, poising her bright red lipstick lips. Her dark eye shadow seemed to have looked like she had put on too much, and her dark mascara on her eyelashes looked like creepy spider legs. She looked to have had an extreme make-over, but that was just her appearance.

As our session ended, I made my way out of the tall building and onto the streets, where the same porcupine woman followed, smoking a cigarette in her hand. She looked like she wanted me to stop and chat, so I ended up moving to the side of the street, where she made her way down, still smoking her fag. Surely that was bad for the baby?

"So…" she started, eyeing me up and down. "You're that girl aren't you, from Sonic's team" she said slowly, blowing her smoke into my face. I couldn't help but cough at this, and step back, so I was no longer near her and the terrible smoke. "You are, aren't you…Amy? Amy Rose right?" she pointed her sharp acrylic nails at me, and smirked evilly, waiting for my confirmation.

"Yes" I said slowly.

"Ah thought so, it's not every day you see a pink hedgehog wondering around. My name's Sheila, Sheila Mason" she greeted, throwing her hand out for me to shake. "My brother is Paul Mason, Mayor" she added quickly, squeezing onto my hand. I nodded at this, showing a bit of an interested, after all it seemed rude if I didn't, she seemed rather up tight and snobby, due to the fact her brother was Mayor. Though, she didn't seem as young as I thought. "I don't want to be a snoop and all, but why you, of all people, attending baby sessions?" she asks, staring down at my stomach. "You don't look pregnant at all"

"Oh, I'm 4 weeks…barely nothing" I admit, blushing at the thought. But this makes her eyes go wide, and full of curiosity.

"You're pregnant! Gosh, that's a shock! I seriously wasn't expecting that at all. But aren't you quite young?" she asks, her long spider legs flickering at me.

"Um, yes…I'm 19" I state.

"Such a young age, I'm turning 26 next month. It sure would be a delight if you would attend my big diamond party at my large mansion in Destiny Lane" I stared at her for a moment, as her dark dull blue eyes became large and extensive. She must be pretty rich to be living in that sort of area. "And you can bring your partner along too" she includes, smiling widely.

"Uh, I have no partner" I say calmly.

"No partner! A pretty little thing like you, famous…has no partner yet you're knocked up, such a strange world" she goes on. "Well I do hope you can make it anyway, I would love to get to know you more" she flicks her hair at me, and drops her cigarette on the floor, before pressing it in with her heels. "Have to run now dear, but we should meet up some time" she blows me a kiss and turns off in the other direction, causing me to walk quickly the opposite way in hope no one else would stop me.

"Amy?"

But that was bound to happen. I stopped once more and turned to face my stalker, only to see a pinkish, purple hedgehog gleaming back at me. Her quills were straightened down and her high top fringe was pushed forward, making her, constantly try to flick it back. "Amy, it is you…I thought so" she came up to me, dusting her skirt and standing before me, with the biggest smile on her face. "My brother is going nuts over you, have you spoken to him yet?" she asks, giggling to herself. I ogle, slightly muddled. Which brother was she talking about, Manic or Sonic?

"Pardon?"

"Oh come on Amy, I saw you both together" she blinks innocently at me, edging me to spill the beans, but I remain calm.

"Saw me with who?" I ask.

"Sonic, he told me that he was seeing you. I assume you broke it off with him" she pauses, frowning at my expression. I'm mad, extremely mad. He told me to keep the relationship a secret, yet he told Sonia! "I saw him the other day, he wanted my advice, told me there was a girl he was seeing, I knew it was you, because as soon as I mentioned your name, he went as red as his friend Knuckles" she laughs, covering it with her gloved hand. "Bless him, he wanted to buy you gifts and allsorts to make it up to you"

"Oh really?" I say, acting amused.

"He feels really bad Amy, he's not the same at the moment, surely you could just talk to him and cheer him up a little" she sighs deeply. "I hate seeing my brothers upset, and I don't want you guys to fall out, you're like a little sister I never had" she pulls me into a hug and gleams brightly afterwards. "Swear, you'll talk to him. Doesn't have to be long. Just put some sense into him" I look at her as she's twinkling back at me. Sure, if she knows about us, then surely I could tell her what's going on in my life right now? Right? After all, she would want to be part of the child's life. I frown steadily.

"I don't think I can, I have a lot on my plate…but I do need some help. And I can't do it all on my own" I breathe heavily, watching as she frowns.

"I'll help you with anything Amy, you know that" there's a moment's silence, as I make my decision wisely whether to explain my situation, and hope she doesn't spread the news. But Sonia always keeps things to herself, when you ask her too. And she is great with kids. "Amy, you alright?" she wonders, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, um…you know about me and Sonic right?" she nods at this, looking rather concerned. "Well something's happened" I say quietly, gaping around me, I lean forward, causing her to do the same. "I may be…um…pregnant"

"You're what!" instantly her eyes are wide and her insides are screaming as I cover her mouth and 'shh' her, in hope she would not cause any unwanted attention around us.

"Shh, come with me…" I grab her hand and we move with the crowd of people walking on the sidewalk, till we enter a small unpopular store.

"You're pregnant, with Sonic's kid?" she's more baffled than I am, as she giggles like a little school girl. "That means…I'm going to be an auntie! Oh my! This is great news!" she continues to squeal with excitement, jumping and twirling with great amounts of joy. "I can't believe it, I can't wait to tell-"

"No" I but in.

"What? Why?"

"Because, it's a mistake. All of this was a big mistake. Sonic wanted us to be a secret, you can't suddenly go round telling people about his unborn child" I admit sadly.

"Well, have you told him yet? I'm sure he'll be so happy" to this I just snigger, feeling like that's the opposite reaction he would do. "Maybe this is your next step in the relationship" she utters.

"There is no relationship, never was. Just pure causal sex. Which has gotten me in this mess" I state angrily. "All I wanted, was a public relationship, to be a proper couple. Instead I end up with this"

She looks down, ashamed.

"Maybe you should just talk to him" she suggests, shrugging at me. "It's the least you could do, and maybe this can all be sorted. I'm just so excited! I'm going to have a niece or nephew!" she squeals.

"Just don't say anything, yet…" I beg, holding my hands out to calm her down. "Wait for a bit, till I can get this whole thing right" she nods softly, understanding.

"Well I'm with you no matter what, just let me know if you need anything…and I'll be here" Sonia smiles widely at me, before hugging me tightly in her arms. "I have to go now though, I'm meeting Manic at the mall, he wants to pick out a nice new outfit…and obviously needs my help" she winks, before flicking her hair out of her face and over her ears. "I'll see you shortly" and with that, she skips off happily in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but smile back at her, she seemed more joyful over this situation than I was. It soon made me think, maybe I should speak to Sonic about this pregnancy, and maybe it would convince him to open up. As I continued my way home, down the streets of the town, I ended up passing Tails' workshop, and I couldn't help but stop and say hello, after all, I hadn't seen him since he presented his new plane upgrade.

I trotted up to the gates and knocked on the door, waiting for a few minutes before the little yellow fox opened it, greeting me happily.

"Amy! I wasn't expecting you…hi, come on in" he says, his smile growing as he opens the door wider for me. I enter, looking around the house as I make my way through his hallway and into the living room, where I meet Knuckles and Sonic. My face drops. Quick enough, I avoid eye contact with the blue blur immediately as I enter the room.

"Hey Amy, how's you?" Knuckles greets, standing up from the sofa. "You seem flustered, you ok?" I nod instantly at him, faking a soft smile.

"Fine, actually…never been better! I just wanted to drop by, but if I'm interrupting something, I can go" I manage to say, biting my lip.

"No! You weren't, we were just discussing Eggman…we were just saying we haven't heard from him in a while" the red echidna admits, sitting back down in his seat. Tails sits beside him, as I take a seat next to Sonic, shuffling away from him awkwardly.

"It has been a while, I'm surprised he hasn't got out another robot or something by now" Tails says, frowning. "But then again, he must be planning something big"

"Egg-head? Plan something big? Pfft" Sonic coughs, making a speech. "If Eggman actually planned something big, it would actually give us a challenge then" he sniggers, smiling with a cocky grin. "But that will never happen"

"You never know Sonic, Eggman can find out weaknesses, he could be watching us right now" the fox nervously looks around the room, and blinks innocently, which suddenly gives me the creeps.

"Would he really...do that? Like watch our every move?" I ask, rather disgusted. Knuckles laughs, shaking his head, but Tails shrugs, proving it could be possible.

"I don't know, he could be. Who Knows?"

"That's creepy" I mutter.

"It may be, but he would do anything to beat us…and take over Mobius" the fox says. As Knuckles and Tails continue the conversation, my eyes drifted to the green orbs that were glaring back at me. I could tell he wanted to speak to me.

"Well guys" Sonic mumbles, stopping the two from their talking. "I'm going to head off, but it's getting dark…Ames, you want me to walk ya home?" he asks, hoping for the right response. I stared at him, my eyes with full interest. I wanted to know what he had to say, but I wasn't so sure if I wanted to hear it or not.

"That's a good idea Sonic, I don't want Amy walk home on her own at night" Tails mentions, his eyes full of worry.

"Um…ok" I stood up slowly, and made my way to the door, before saying goodbye to the others. "Bye guys, see you soon" As soon as we left, it became awkward. We walked side by side, slow and steady till finally we were out of Tails' view, this made Sonic start to talk.

"Ames…"His soft husky voice made me shiver down my spine. I was expecting him to want to talk about our love affair, but really I had more things on my mind. "Look, about us"

"There isn't an 'us' Sonic" I stated blankly. "There's a you and there's a me. We are not together…so that's just leave it as that"

"But I was re-considering" he muttered softly.

"Oh really? I would say, let's pretend nothing happened…but wait! You went and told Sonia!" I growled, walking on a little faster. His eyes grew wide and a red blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I didn't tell her it was you, she figured that one on her own. I needed advice…that's all"

"There's nothing to get advice about" I told him, feeling irritated.

"Amy, I have strong feelings towards you…ones I can't get rid of" he said softly. "If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, or if we can just start all over again…I would appreciate it"

I smirked at this.

"Hi there…my name's Amy Rose" he looked at me with confusion when I did this, but eventually he clocked on.

"Not like that…I mean the relationship wise"

"No offence Sonic, but I prefer to stay single for a while" his eyes dilated when I said this, I was unsure whether he was upset due to the fact he thinks I have someone else on the side or that I just didn't want to be with him. The real truth laid in my stomach…literally.

"But Ames…I need you"

"I'm sure you do, but I don't need you" after this, I eventually left him on his own in the dark as I ran home. I didn't want to see his face any longer. It just hurt me. I couldn't go back to him, not now. He doesn't want what I want, we both want different things, it would never work out.

"I guess, I'll just have to focus on you little one" I said softly, tapping my tummy.

Months had gone by and soon enough, I had no social life. I hadn't spoken to anyone for a while, due to the fact that I was getting a bump appearing on my stomach. I had met my midwife a few weeks back, and had been turning up to the ultra-scans and appointments, but besides that, I hadn't left the house at all. I had a few missed calls from certain people like Sonic and Rouge, but soon enough they stopped. As did everything else. I stopped my job, my bakery run, my shopping was now controlled online and delivered. Everything was becoming a bother. Having to keep this little one inside me a secret was becoming a pain in the bum, but I still wanted it. I wanted to be a mother.

I sat on my sofa, watching the TV, to be exact MB News, which happened to have Sonic showing his face on the television, though he looked different, he looked down and depressed, like Shadow. I sighed, switching over the channel. The soap operas and TV programs weren't really interesting. I missed going out for a walk in the fresh air, or just socializing with people. Sitting in the house was a real kill joy. I sighed deeply once more, about to get up to make myself a cup of tea, when I hear a knock on my front door. Quickly enough, I jolted up and ran to the window, where I was face to face with Rouge. I opened the door.

"Amelia Rose! Why have you been ignoring my calls, my texts…my visits!" she growls angrily as she barges through the door, luckily she's too mad to notice my pregnancy signs. "I've been waiting for you to call me back, I thought you were really ill…what on earth is that" she stops, her eyes directly at my stomach. "Sweetie, we need to get you out…you're getting fat" she protests, staring at my stomach with shock. "No wonder you haven't been answering anyone's calls, I'm surprised you could even get up from the sofa" she joked, laughing to herself. Though, I wasn't impressed. And because of this, her face drops. Around the room I had left my baby pregnancy books, which she happened to glimpse at before putting two and two together. "Amy! You're pregnant!"

"Shh…no one needs to know" I say, stumbling over to her. I take a seat back on the sofa, as she does the same, her eyes wide and in terror.

"But…I don't understand…" she murmurs. "How far are you?" to this I had to keep track of my months, counting back as far as I can remember.

"I'm 5 months…3 weeks…" I admit.

"That's almost 6 months! Amy! Why didn't you tell me" I shrugged at her. She didn't need to know. "Is the father, the guy you broke it off with?" she wonders. I nod. "Have you told him?" I shake my head. "You should really tell him, I mean…you can't look after a kid on your own"

"Sure I can" I growl.

"But you don't realize, having a baby can cause so many complications" she adds.

"I want to keep it, I want to be a mother…I'm not going to get rid of it for the hell of it…" I shout. She's taken back by my shouting and shuffles to the side, showing an awkward smile.

"I'll help you and all…but this won't be easy"

"I know, I'm having sessions…and I even made a new friend. Her name's Shelia, she's the mayor's sister" Rouge nods, showing some interest.

"I'm just shocked Amy, I wasn't expecting this at all when I came over" she admits softly. "I thought you'd ran off with that guy, whose name you wouldn't tell me" her hint makes me chuckle. She wants to know who the father of the baby is. Well wasn't it obvious.

"Rouge, I'm not telling you, even if my life depended on it"

"What's with the secret Amy? I don't understand, I'm never going to meet this guy…" I shrug back at her, before changing the subject onto her.

"You and Knuckles alright now?" I ask, smiling. She eyes me with guilt, before dropping her head into her hands.

"Oh, it's just so complicated right now. I want him to commit to me, so I'm his and he's mine. But it's so confusing"

"Are you guys public now?" I ask.

"No, Knuckles wants to wait…he's waiting for Sonic to admit his relationship first or something" she says, sitting back in the chair. I stare at her.

"Sonic's in a relationship?" I ask, curious.

"Apparently…or he was. Something along those lines. Knuckles said he will tell him about me, when Sonic tells him about his new girl. It's so silly…I just think they should both come out and say it…it would make us all feel better" to this I roll my eyes.

"Does sound stupid. Why don't you just tell Sonic, it's you whose dating Knuckles?" to this, she laughs loudly.

"No way! I can't do that. Unless…you do it for me?" she flashes her eyelashes at me, and smiles widely.

"Uh no, I can't. Me and Sonic aren't really talking at this moment in time"

"Wait, what? Why?" she asks, interested.

"He's an ass…what more can be said" I tell her, shrugging.

"But you loved Sonic"

"Pfft, loved. I don't anymore. He was the one guy I really did care for"

"What about the other guy?" Rouge questions, her eyes flickering to my stomach. I shrug at this, there wasn't much I could say.

"He's an ass as well, all men are in general" as soon as I said this, Rouge remained silent. She didn't know whether to debate with me on that statement, or to leave me be, knowing full well my situation. "All I'm focused on now, is this little one in here" I say softly. "It's all that matters" I slowly rub my bump and I couldn't help but feel something deep inside, something move. Suddenly my whole body freezes, and whether I should move or stay still is undecided. A harsh sharp pain runs down my back and sends daggers down my lower region. I couldn't possibly be in labor now? I turn to Rouge, and her face says it all. She's frightened and unprepared. Not sure what to do, I pull myself over to the sofa, and position myself straight, only for everything to go silent.

"Amy, you alright?" I stare back at her, my eyesight blurring into colours. I can't respond, it's like I've gone into shock. "Amy!" the next, my head becomes heavy and my whole body becomes numb as I fall to the floor, hitting the solid ground with a thud. "Amy! Amy!" I hear Rouge cry out. Soon enough she's by my side, panicking as I fade into darkness, unable to see or hear my whereabouts.

"Will she be ok, doctor?" I hear my friend ask. "Do you know what happened to her?" she asks again. Her heavy breathing indicates she's frightened that I won't wake up, though the doctor reassures her, claiming that I will soon awake from my slumber.

"What happened to her?" this time a male voice interrupts, and as he continues, I soon realize its Knuckles. "Do you know what the cause is?"

"We are doing the best we can, till then we have to make sure she's in a reasonable state" the doctor admits. I hear him leave the room, to which I try to open my eyes, it's hard at first, it's like my body wouldn't respond to anything I requested. So I try again, and again, till soon enough my eyes burst into colour. I instantly see Rouge in my view, her eyes amazed that I am still alive and looking well, though Knuckles' expression shows confusion and deep thought.

"You're ok, thank heavens…" she starts, holding onto my hand tightly. "We were afraid you weren't going to wake" she looks across at Knuckles, but he turns his head away, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Who else knows I'm here?" I wonder, in hope it was just those two. Sadly, I was wrong.

"Cream and her mother, they came to visit you earlier, Tails said he'll be here shortly, Shadow knows but hates hospitals so he won't be coming, Sonia is on her way and Sonic, but he said he'll pop in later" I sigh at this, looking across at Knuckles who seems disappointed.

"Do you know now?" I ask him. He nods


	8. Death of Amy Rose

**Death of Amy Rose.**

###

_Draft 12 -_

Sometimes life can be regrettable, whether you believe you have done a mistake or if you have somehow messed up your life so badly, that you can no longer cope with the torment. Like people say 'everyone makes mistakes' but seriously, is this a mistake? I took my life for granted, struggled to survive, and drowned in my own tears. Suppose it was better for everyone else if it ended like this, maybe…just maybe.

Rain poured down from the black clouds above, splatting to the ground with heavy thuds. The grassy fields that had bedded white daisies had flooded and torn up thick clumps of mud, in which stretched out onto the stoned pathways, leading up to the small quiet neighbourhood. No one would be willing to come out in the rain, apart from one.

Stood outside the neighbourhood, outside one small white house was a brown cloaked figure, whose hood was hiding their appearance. They stared at the particular house, then at the sign besides the white wooden gate leading up to the door. 'The Home of Amy Rose'. It was still readable, considering that the house had been unused for so long, practically abandoned for almost five years, and yet the figure was still interested to see if anyone was inside. They opened the gate carefully, hoping the rotten hinges would not break loose, before stepping up to the door. Rain dripped onto the figures' head as they knocked the door, hard, expecting someone to open up inside. But no one did.

"Hello?" the figure croaked, knocking the door once more. "Is anyone there?" the voice was deep and dark, indicating that the individual was in fact male. "Open the door will ya?" he called out, waiting for a response. Yet still, no reply. He stood there for a few minutes, pulling down his hood to present a blue hedgehog, with three large quills appearing from the side of his head, with two pointed ears and a long black nose. "Hey!" he hit the door with his fist once more, causing the fragile door to collapse, allowing him access inside. At first, the hedgehog was shocked, unsure whether to enter inside, but after glancing inside, his fascination drawn him in.

He climbed over the door and looked around, enlightened by the dark empty rooms. Things that were dotted around the house, looked like they had not been touched for over so many years, with cobwebs and thick layers of dust.

"Anyone here?" the hedgehog asked, as he searched the rooms. He wasn't sure what he was going to find, but something was telling him that was something to be searching for. He rummaged through the living room, he hunted in the kitchen, and he charged up the stairs and explored the empty bathroom, before stopping in his tracks. "Amy?" his eyes lit up with astonishment as he stared at the bedroom door, it glowing bright as if it was a doorway to heaven. "Amy! You're here!" he shouted blissfully, running to the door. "I knew it, I just knew it" he clasped his hand over the handle, pulling it down halfway, before pushing it open slowly and delicately. His heart beating wildly in his chest as he entered inside, only to feel…death.

Everywhere was cold and dark, with thick stains of blood plastered across the walls, floor and the double bed. His eyes went wide with disbelief, the horror as his hands and legs began to tremble. He could hardly breathe. He grasped the side of the drawers to keep him steady, as his legs wobbled, causing him to collapse to the ground. And that's when his eyes met hers.

"AMY! NO!" he bellowed, slamming down to her side. "Amy! Amy!" he touched her chilled body, before gripping her close to his chest. She was limp and covered with blood. But this sight was too much for the blue hedgehog to bare. He tried to wake her, by shaking her shoulders, but her head flopped from side to side, loose and fragile. "Amy! Stay with me!" he cried, checking her pulse. "Please…Amy!" tears fell down his green emerald eyes, creating a pool of blood and tears between himself and her dead body. "Amy! Please, please…" he hummed, rocking her back and forth in his arms. "This is all my fault…all my fault" he repeated, sniffling between cries. He had never been this upset and knowing that she was no longer with him, hurt him more. He felt a sickening pain in his heart, and a butterfly feeling flutter in his stomach. This was it, she was gone. "Amy!"

"Sonic! Sonic, wake up!" the blue hedgehog's eyes flickered open in a flash, as soon as he felt a tight grip on his right arm. As he looked across, he noticed his friend Tails beside him, holding onto his arm, shaking it rapidly. "Wake…up" he paused instantly after he acknowledged the hedgehog's eyes open and sore. "You had a nightmare again, didn't you?" he said softly, recognising the same frightened look.

"I…I" Sonic mumbled to himself, as he sat up from his bed, rubbing his red sore eyes with his gloved hands.

"I think you should see someone about these…dreams" the fox suggested, sitting beside him. "After all, it's been five years"

"Don't Tails" the hedgehog warned, as he rubbed the side of his head.

"I was just saying, you keep having the same nightmare of her, and don't tell me it's not about her, because you keep shouting her name out in the middle of the night" the fox exclaimed, pulling a stern look. "Go and see someone about it"

"I'm fine"

"You say that every time, but you're clearly not fine" he stated, grumbling under his breath. "I just think you're experiencing these nightmares too much"

"I'm alright" the hedgehog says again.

"Sonic, you're grieving, I still am too…but you saw everything, her body at the scene…I can understand why you haven't let it go" the fox sighed deeply, as he placed his hand on his shoulder, a fake smile appearing on his face. "Just go and speak to someone, I'm sure they can help"

"I don't think anyone can help me Tails" he growled, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "I just need to…" he pauses, his eyes filling with water. "I can't do this Tails, I feel so guilty"

"Don't be, it wasn't **your** fault" the words ring in his ear, repeating over and over again. _"Your fault, your fault, your fault"_

"Enough!" the hedgehog roared, slamming his hands down on the bed. Tails was taken back at this, puzzled by his reaction and why he received such a negative response. "I know it was my fault! Now leave me alone" he growls. Instantly, the fox jumps off the bed and escapes through the bedroom door, leaving Sonic to his thoughts.

"_You shouldn't be so hard on him, he misses me too you know" _his ears perk up, hearing the voice of an old female friend. Slightly confused, he shakes it away, believing that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. As per usual, and carries on with his daily routine, eventually making his way down the stairs and out the door for a morning run. This normally put his mind straight. A fast long run, out into the open fields. He ran down the streets of the town, and skidded his way up the tough hills before sitting back and relaxing under his famous chilling spot. It over looked the ocean and the sunset at night, which was indeed a perfect moment. He thought one day, he would bring a girl up to these hills and show her what he admires, the sunset, the view. A romantic scene set.

His ears dropped sadly. "She would have loved this view" he told himself. "Why didn't I bring her up here to see it?" he questions, staring out to the glistening water reflected by the sun. "Oh Amy" Saying her name made him choke. He hadn't said her name in so long, just for the fact that it hurt him, the moment she was declared dead in his arms. The thought nearly killed him. They had buried her in the meadow where she would spend most of her days, under a pink blossom tree. This brought a tear to his eye. He hadn't seen it in a while, just because he couldn't bear to believe she was dead. Amy was dead.

He stood up cautiously, shooting off into the direction of the meadow, beating his feet hard and fast against the ground, leaving a whirl of dust behind him. He charged down, getting closer and closer to the meadow, till finally the pink blossom tree was in view. Yet something else caught his eye. Something pink. He span round and scanning the area, before looking back at the figure…but they'd gone. Curious, Sonic made his way up to the grave. His heart aching when he saw her tombstone, slightly underneath the tree, where she would sit on her lonely days.

'Here lies Amelia 'Amy' Rose, a friend of all, a beloved rose' he choked, tears bursting out from his eyes. Her body was here, underneath him right now. Every time he tried to imagine her, his thoughts would drift to the last moment he saw her, dead and soaked with blood.


	9. Amy Rose

Untitled Story

_Draft 3_

"Sonic, wait for me" I called out, beating my large red boots against the solid ground. I reached out for him, my idol, my sweetheart but yet he was too fast. "Hey! Sonic, slowdown" I demanded. I kicked my feet out, boosting my speed till suddenly he came to a stop. Causing me to crash into the back of him and land with a thud on my backside. The sudden reaction caused me to pause for a slight second, unaware of what had happened.

"Amy, are you alright?" he asked me, his green eyes twinkling with full interest. He held out his hand for me to hold, and pulls me back up onto my feet before sniggering. "That was quite a landing" he admits. I shrug off the remaining dirt from my dress and pout at him, confused.

"Why'd you stop?" I questioned.

"I could hear you calling me, so I stopped" he said causally, shrugging his shoulders with a smile. I stared at him for a split second, before checking around my surroundings. I wasn't sure what to say after that, or what to do.

"Oh, well…that's ok then" I pulled a very big smile back at him, before twiddling with the corners of my dress. "So I was wondering…if you would like to" I paused, feeling my heartbeat rapidly bounce within my chest. "Go on a date with me?" my eyes flashed at his, my whole mouth went dry, my hands trembled…

"Uh, maybe another time Ames" and then everything shuts down. "Anyway, I best be going, take care" and with a dust of wind, the blue hedgehog was gone from my sights, and I remained. I didn't know what took over me, but the next thing I was full of rage, chasing after him once more.

"Sonic the hedgehog, you come back here right now!" I screamed. "Sonic!" I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him, but it was no use. Every time I asked him about spending some time with me, he would always say the same thing. 'Maybe another time' or 'I gotta do something' or 'not right now Ames, I'm busy' and then he would dart off as fast as he could to get away from me. Was there something wrong with me? Is it the way I look, does he not find me attractive in any way whatsoever? My heart beated fast and harsh croaky pants began to slow me down till finally I came to a stop. I could see him in the distance getting further and further away.

Once he was out of my view, I fell to my knees, ashamed and disappointed. Hot watery tears dripped down my cheeks and landed on my dress, then sooner enough, I could no longer hold back my emotions, I cried and cried, not caring who saw me. It was not till someone had seen me and came to my aid.

"Amy…what you doing here?" I looked up at the dark figure, only to see purple eyes glaring back at me. "Can you get up?" he asked me, kneeling down to my side. I ignored him, my heart beating as he swiftly places me into his arms and lifts me up. "Let me take you to Tails' place" he begins walking, his arms broad and stronger enough to carry my weight. "What are you doing here, on your own?" he asks, fully interested. Once again, I don't say a word. "Ok then, we'll do the silent treatment" he remains silent afterwards, before reaching a small house with a large garage. This was Tails' workshop.

"Knuckles, what are…what's up with Amy?" the yellow fox quickly changes the subject, seeing me drained in his arms. "Where did you find her?"

"The forest, she looked desperate, so I thought it would be best to bring her to you" the red echidna said calmly. "I mean I wasn't going to just leave her there"


End file.
